


The Last Rampart

by Jevil_Joss



Category: Dead Cells (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevil_Joss/pseuds/Jevil_Joss
Summary: Bend the knee? I think not.





	The Last Rampart

Screw High Peak Castle. Screw the clock tower, the Time Keeper, the Concierge, the Promenade, the Toxic Sewers, the Ramparts, the Ossuary, Stilt Village, and  _definitely_ screw the Forgotten Sepulcher. 

This run had been awful. I wasn't even sure how I got here like this. My only weapons were a rusty sword, a wolf trap, and a fire grenade. I didn't have any amulets, and I'd skipped over every scroll of power I'd seen. And yet, somehow, I got all the way to the Hand of the King. I'd fought him before, but lost. And now I was cursed--with just  _one more enemy_ needing to be killed in order to lift it. 

I walked across the ground. The Hand of the King rose from his kneeling position in front of the throne--I couldn't see who was on it. The Hand jumped and landed in front of me. He extended one hand, and gave me a taunt, basically saying, "Come at me, bro."

I waved the rusty sword at him. The blade fell off, which wasn't too unexpected, all things considered. I would eventually beat this guy. Any doubts I had about that were long since gone. However, this time, I was dead. I extended both hands dramatically to the side as the Hand's symmetrical lance rammed my face and threw me into a pit of spikes. 

I'd take him in my next run. 


End file.
